


Our Secret

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Riko, F/F, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, I Tried, Kissing, Licking, Love, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Submissive Yoshiko, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoshiko's a good girl (lol get it? Cuz her name? hahaha), Yuri, i guess?, yoshiko is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko introduces Riko to something, but it seems that it leads to something else.





	1. Our Secret Part I

It was a normal afternoon, or so I thought. "Hey, Lily?" I look at Yocchan, who was sitting across from me in the clubroom, "Hm?" Her eyes didn't meet mine and instead, she stared at her lap. Her face was a light red, "What is it, Yocchan?" She finally looks up at me, "W-What do you think about 'online roleplaying?'"

 

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it and I know it's not something I'm against, but I've heard of it. Why?"

 

"Y-You wanna?" My eyes go wide, "Roleplay?" She nods.

 

_I'm not against it, but what if I don't like it?_

 

"I-I don't mind, but I don't really know much about it."

 

"We could just roleplay as ourselves. That might be easier for you." I take it into consideration and then nod. I smile at her, "Ok." Her face lights up, "Really?!" I giggle at her excitement, "Yes." Yocchan jumps out of her seat and throws her hands in the air, "Whoo!" I giggle some more.

 

"So what made you wanna do roleplay with me?" Her excitement dies down, "'Cause I know you won't judge me..."

 

"Huh?" She lets off a slight frown, "Some people think it's weird or, you know, dumb..." My eyes go wide, "People think that?" She nods. "Well, honestly, I don't think they know what they're talking about. Even if I haven't done it before." She looks up at me and giggles, "Should we get started then?"

 

I nod, "So how do we do this?"

 

"I'm going to make a new chat with just the two of us, 'kay?" I nod and she does just that, "There. Now, actions are usually in asterisks and speech is normal typing. You don't need to add thoughts though. Showing thoughts kinda make a roleplay more, you know."

 

"Obvious?"

 

"Yeah. Oh, and time skips are in that squiggly thingys and parentheses will be for if a place changes and now it's in that area. Any actions in this doesn't affect real life unless you want it to. Got it?" She smiles at me. I nod and smile back, "Yup!"

 

"So this can be done anytime, but, can you try to keep this between us?" I nod and she lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Yocchan."

 

"So shall we begin?"

 

"Sure, but can you go first? As an example?"

 

"Sure." 

* * *

(At Lily's house) [Plot: Daily life]

 

 **Yoshiko:** *smiles* Wassup?

* * *

She looks up at me and smiles, "How's that?" I smile back, "Good. I think I have an idea of it."

* * *

 **Riko:** *smiles back* Hi!

 

 **Yoshiko:** Wanna get food?

 

 **Riko:** What kind?

 

 **Yoshiko:** I dunno. Crepes?

 

 **Riko:** *giggles* Sure, Yocchan.

* * *

"So are you liking it so far? I feel like you definitely do." I look up at her, "Huh?" She smiles at me teasingly, "You're smiling like an idiot." I blush and cover my mouth, "Am not!"

 

"Sure~" We both laugh it off. I check the time and I have to leave, "Ah, sorry, Yocchan! I need to head home." She smiles, "It's ok. We can still do this." I nod and smile back, "Yeah."

 

It felt like forever. Getting home, finishing homework, finishing other things, but eventually, I got to have some time with Yocchan. I close and lock my door, as usual, and because I didn't want to take any chances, I closed my curtains, too. I grab my phone and hop onto my bed, "Please be on..." I open the chat.

* * *

 **Riko:** Yocchan?

 

 **Yoshiko:** Hi!

 

 **Riko:** *smiles* Hi.

* * *

Soon, a month past and I got addicted. And I noticed a few things about Yocchan in the roleplay. Blushing, looking away. That's when it all hit me. Her character fell in love with mine and I guess, mine did, too. Without thinking, I did similar things. So, because knowing Yocchan's shy, I decided why not?

* * *

 **Riko:** Yocchan... *blush*

 

 **Yoshiko:** What is it?

 

 **Riko:** I-I...I l-love you...

 

 **Yoshiko:** *blush* W-What?

 

 **Riko:** I-I know, i-it's kinda weird hearing it from me, but, I do.

 

 **Yoshiko:** I-I love you, too... *gently kisses cheek and looks away*

 

 **Riko:** *shocked and makes her look at her* I'd rather have it here. *kisses her on the lips*

 

 **Yoshiko:** *shocked, but kisses back after a bit*

 

 **Riko:** *pulls away*

 

 **Yoshiko:** *pulls away*

 

 **Riko:** I love you...

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** I love you, too...

* * *

At school, we'd be the same as usual. But in the roleplay, we'd be snuggling and I'd tease her. She'd blush and I'd giggle. It's just what we did. The counterparts of roleplay and reality. A month passed and that's when Yocchan said something shocking in the roleplay.

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** L-Lily... *looks at her*

 

 **Riko:** Hm? *looks back*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *blush* I-I want you to do me...

**  
**

**Riko:** *blushes and shocked* A-Are you certain?

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *nods and pulls her into a deep kiss*

**  
**

**Riko:** *shocked, but eventually kisses back*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *pulls away*

**  
**

**Riko:** *pins her to the bed* We should get these off. *removes Yocchan's clothes*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *whimpers and covers herself*

**  
**

**Riko:** *removes own clothes* I wanna see my Yocchan.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *uncovers herself* D-Don't look so much...

**  
**

**Riko:** *nibbles Yocchan's ear and whispers seductively* But you're too pretty not to.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *holds in moan* N-No~!

**  
**

**Riko:** *kisses Yocchan's neck* Don't hold back, Yocchan. It's just you and me here. I wanna hear my Yocchan.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *whimpers and decides to stop holding back to make her happy*

**  
**

**Riko:** *gently bites Yocchan's shoulder*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans* Mmn...

**  
**

**Riko:** *kisses Yocchan's chest* Pretty Yocchan.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *whimpers* L-Lily...

**  
**

**Riko:** *licks Yocchan's nipple* 

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *shocked and moans* Ah-!

**  
**

**Riko:** *sucks then kisses way down then kisses way back up to chest*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans* Nh-!

**  
**

**Riko:** *touches Yocchan's pussy*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *surprised* Hiya!

**  
**

**Riko:** Sorry... *rubs her gently*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans* Mmn...

**  
**

**Riko:** *rubs entrance* Can I put them in?

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *shyly nods*

**  
**

**Riko:** *puts one finger inside her*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *flinches in pain* Tch-! *tears up*

**  
**

**Riko:** *kisses tears away* I'm sorry...

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *gently kisses Lily*

**  
**

**Riko:** *kisses back*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *pulls away*

**  
**

**Riko:** *pulls away*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** My first. I'm glad it was you.

**  
**

**Riko:** *shocked, then moves Yocchan's hand to her own pussy* I want mine to be you.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *shocked, but puts one finger inside her*

**  
**

**Riko:** *flinches in pain but smiles* I'm yours. *kisses Yocchan gently*

**  
**

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *kisses back*

**  
**

**Riko:** *pulls away*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *pulls away*

**  
**

**Riko:** Can I move now? You can pull out, I want to pleasure you. Your pleasure pleasures me.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *nods and pulls out*

**  
**

**Riko:** *begins to pump finger in and out of Yocchan*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans* Ah~!

**  
**

**Riko:** *after a bit, speeds up*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans more* Ah! Mn!

**  
**

**Riko:** *hits a certain spot*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans harder than ever* AH! MN! 

**  
**

**Riko:** *takes notice and keeps hitting spot*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans harder* AH! NH! *tightens*

**  
**

**Riko:** *notices* Are you gonna cum?

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *whimpers*

**  
**

**Riko:** *nibbles her ear and whispers* Cum for me, Yocchan.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *tightens harder and cums* AH~!

**  
**

**Riko:** *pulls out and licks fingers*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *whines* D-Don't do that!

**  
**

**Riko:** *smirks and stops* Ok. *gets in between her legs and licks her pussy*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *surprised and moans* HIYA! AH!

**  
**

**Riko:** *sucks clit*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans harder* AH! D-Don't! I-I'm still sensitive!

**  
**

**Riko:** *sticks tongue inside her and holds her closer*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *squirms, but unable to stop getting pleasured and moans* AH! *tightens*

**  
**

**Riko:** *goes faster, eager to make Yocchan cum again*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *moans* AH! *cums*

**  
**

**Riko:** *drinks all of it and sits back up* Was that good? *smirks*

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *blushes more and turns away* Yeah...

**  
**

**Riko:** *giggles and lies down next to Yocchan and pulls her into the crook of her neck* I love you.

**  
**

**Yoshiko:** *snuggles into her* I love you, too...

* * *

I didn't notice before, but my hand had entered myself and I started to touch myself. And when I noticed, I didn't dare stop. It was too good. I want this to be us for real. I want to actually make love to Yocchan. It was at that point I realized: "Oh my God, I love her..."


	2. Our Secret Part II

The next day was awkward. Well, at least for me. That's because I finally realized that I fell in love with Yocchan. And it seems that during the entire day, I was avoiding her. That lasted till the end of the week.

 

At the end of practice, when everyone one left, Yocchan pulled me to the side of the roof where no one could see.

 

"What is up with you today?!" I don't dare meet her eyes and I blush. "Did I do something wrong?!" she whimpers. "If I did, I'm sorry. Wait, is it because of yesterday?" I look down some more and I don't dare speak.

 

I see tears fall to the ground, making my eyes go wide. "Talk to me, dammit!" I see her fall to the ground, "I don't know what I'll do if you didn't..." I look and her and then crouch down. I hug her and as she cries. It hurts me seeing that I caused this.

 

"You did do something..." Her eyes go wide and she looks at me, "W-What? What did I do? I don't want you ignoring me anymore, so please tell me so I can fix it... So you'll look at me again..." _Oh, Yocchan... I've always been looking at you._ "I'm sorry..." "What? Why're you apologizing?" "I don't know if it's my fault or yours. But I definitely know it was because you were you." "W-What is it? I-I don't want you to be mad at me or whatever anymore..." "I'm sorry..." I cry into her shoulder, "I'm sorry..." "Lily, what did I do?" Her voice was gentle and comforting and I knew there was no going back after this.

 

"You made me fall in love with you."

 

The shock on her face at the moment could easily be seen through her teary eyes. But those tears drip down her face once again and she hugs me, "You idiot... You did the same to me ages ago..." My eyes go wide and I hold her tighter. She cries into my shoulder.

 

After a few minutes, we calm down and look up at each other. We let out a light laugh as we look into each others' eyes. I cup her cheek and wipe away her last falling tear, "Crying doesn't suit you. Although, I think I like holding you when you do." She blushes and looks away, "You dummy..." I let out a light laugh as she pouts, "Hey, Yocchan?"

 

"What?"

 

She looks back at me.

 

"I'd love it if~"

 

"'If?'"

 

I lean in a whisper in her ear, "If we made our roleplay a reality."

 

She looks at me and blushes, then she looks away and then back at me. She suddenly hugs me, "I think I'd like that..." I giggle, "I think I'd like that, too." I hug her again, feeling her warmth that I love.

 

We pull away and look into each others' eyes again. Our faces are closer than ever and the blush on her face doesn't help the fact that I want to kiss her. Our foreheads touch and I cup her cheek again. Her face gets redder and I gently rub her cheek with my thumb, "You're too cute... I'm not sure how much longer I'll last." She gets even redder. "Stop making me wanna kiss you now." Her blush seems to become darker, "I-I never said you couldn't..."

 

"So, can I?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

I gently place my lips on hers and it was probably one of the best feelings in the world. We close our eyes and she holds me closer.

 

We pull away, my face almost as red as her's. She buries her face into my neck in embarrassment. I giggle, "Yocchan~ Are you embarrassed?~" She groans, "Meanie..." I giggle again, "Come on, we should get going. It's getting dark." She looks up at me and nods. I reluctantly let her go and we stand back up.

 

We get ready to leave and at the gate, Yocchan pulls my sleeve from behind. I turn around and she shyly looks up at me, "Roleplay?" I smile, "Sure."

 

"W-W-What if i-it wasn't a roleplay?" My eyes go wide, "So, we'll text things as if we were our characters?"

 

"I mean, like, I-I wanna text you tonight...And maybe video call..." I smile, "That sounds like a plan." She smiles at me shyly. Shy Yocchan is adorable. I know she usually isn't like this around the rest, but it seems like she's comfortable enough to show complete vulnerability around me. I like that. She drops her hubris and just stays as herself.

 

"Should I call you when we get home?" She nods and lets go of my sleeve. "The bus is coming..." I turn to her after checking my phone, "Ah, you're right. I'll see you later, ok?" I give her peck on the cheek and run off so I don't miss the bus, and head home.

 

**Chapter Omake**

Yoshiko stood there in shock and touched the same cheek Riko kissed. "Oh, someone's got a little something on her cheek, zura." Yoshiko turns around to see Hanamaru, smirking at her. Yoshiko blushed even harder and slapped her childhood friend.

 

"OW!"

 

"Shut up, Zuramaru!"

 

"Don't worry~ It was just between friends~ Chill, zura~" Oh, how wrong she was.

 

Yoshiko just got herself a girlfriend.


	3. Our Secret Part III

I locked my room door, closed my curtains, and hopped onto my bed immediately when I got home. Mom wasn't here so certain things could be done.

 

I opened my laptop and went onto a video call with Yocchan, who also immediately picked up. "Well, isn't someone eager?" I smirked at her. She blushed, "S-Shut up..." I giggle, "Don't worry! I was just as eager. In fact, I just got home."

 

"R-Really?"

 

I nod and smile at her.

 

"I-I didn't wanna look like a pervert..."

 

"It's only natural for someone to get excited when their lover is calling."

 

She blushed at 'lover.' I giggle again, "Well, how about we do some roleplay?" I pick up my phone and show it to the camera. She nods and grabs her phone. We both get on the chat.

* * *

(In Riko's Room)

 **Riko:** *locks door and closes curtains*

 

 **Yoshiko:** Lily?

 

 **Riko:** *smiles seductively and pins her to the bed*

 

 **Yoshiko:** *blushes and is shocked* L-Lily?

 

 **Riko:** *whispers into Yocchan's ear* I want to do you again.

 

 **Yoshiko:** *blushes harder, then looks away shyly and nods* Please? 

* * *

I look at the screen and smirk at her seductively. She looks up at me, very red.

 

"How about you coming over and we can roleplay here?"

 

"C-Can I come over?"

 

I nod, "Yeah." My mother doesn't really care who I invite. As long as they don't mess up everything in the house.

 

She hangs up and about 30 minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Yocchan, bright red.

 

I gently pull her inside and close the door. I lead her upstairs and we go into my room. I make her sit on my bed and I lock the door.

 

"L-Lily?"

 

I glance at her and smirk seductively.

 

"L-Lily?"

 

I pin her to the bed making her jump, "Wanna make roleplay reality?" I smirk at her again and she blushes, realizing what I meant by "roleplay here."

 

After a few seconds, she nods. "Are you sure?" She nods again. "If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me immediately." She nods and holds her hands to her chest, embarrassed.

 

"My Yocchan," I purr into her ear, gently nibbling at it. She whimpers, holding in her moans. I kiss my way down her neck until I reach her clothes.

 

I gently pull everything off of her and then myself. I look at her as she covers her chest. I smile and gently move her arms away, "I wanna see my pretty Yocchan." She whines in embarrassment.

 

I kiss her collarbone and go lower. I lick her chest, gently sucking her nipples. The back of her hand covers her mouth while her other arm covers her face. I leave one last kiss on each one before kissing her jaw, "My adorable Yocchan."

 

My hand trails down her stomach and right onto her clit. She flinches at the sudden pressure from my touch.

 

"Sorry," I kiss her cheek. I rub her gently, making her let out quiet, yet hard, breaths. I kiss her neck and gently bite her skin.

 

I whisper into her ear, kindly, "Don't hold back, Yocchan," I give her a kiss on her cheek, "I want to hear you." She lets out a cute whimper and I smile at her embarrassment.

 

My middle finger gently caresses her entrance, "You're so wet..."

 

"D-Don't say that!"

 

I giggle, "I'm putting it in now, 'kay?" She whimpers a yes and I slowly ease my finger into her heat. 

 

She flinches when I break her hymen and tears start to fall. I didn't like when Yocchan was in pain. I kissed her tears away, gently rubbing her cheek with my free hand.

 

"It's ok, Yocchan. You're gonna be ok, 'kay?"

 

"M-Mm..." she nods. I kiss her cheek, "Yeah?" I kiss her cheek again, "My Yocchan's gonna be ok." I give her a quick peck on the lips, "Because I love her very much." She hugs me closer to her, "L-Lily... I love Lily very much, too..." I smile at her and nuzzle my nose into her cheek before giving her another kiss there. 

 

We wait for a minute or two before I feel Yocchan thrust herself against my hand. "Hn-!" I see her close her eyes at the feeling. I feel my finger gently rub her walls and the way she squeezed me when she pushed herself against me.

 

I smirk at her, "I assume that you're ok, now?" She opens her eyes, embarrassed, "I-I, um, w-well-" I giggle, "I also assume you didn't do that on purpose." Yocchan covers her mouth with her fist, "S-Shut up..."

 

I pull my finger out, making sure I gently graze her walls. "Hn-!" I smirk at her, "That's ok. I'll make sure you feel nice. _Very_ nice." I gently thrust my finger back in and she closes her eyes in pleasure, "Hnm-!" I begin a slow pace of thrusts, in and out, grazing her sensitive walls. "Nh-!" She wriggles beneath me, making me smile. I begin to speed up.

 

"AH!" Her eyes shot open and she covers her mouth with both hands, realizing that she just moaned. Holding back had failed at that time and that made me smirk at her, "Oh?"

 

I begin to thrust into her again, making her keep her hands tightly cover her mouth. Held back moans could easily be heard. I whisper into her ear, "What did I say about holding back? I wanna hear you." She whines again before removing her hands from her mouth. 

 

I move again and this time, I don't hear her holding back. Instead, I hear soft moans, that become slightly louder with each thrust. I smile at her. "Nn-! Ah! Mmn!" Adorable. "Good girl, Yocchan."

 

Soon, I hear her cry out, "M-More!"

 

"Oh?" I smirk at her again. I stop and her eyes shot back open, "W-Well...Uh..." I kiss her cheek and smile at her, "I'm putting another finger in." She shyly nods as I slip my ring finger into her. "AH!" I smile. She begins to squirm some more with each thrust, "Ah! Nn! Mm! L-Lily!"

 

She slips her arms under mine and holds me closer to her tightly, definitely a signal that I'm making her feel really good. I smile and speed up at her action, "Am I making Yocchan feel good?" She clenches around me and whines. "Yeah? Yocchan feels good?" She clings to me tighter, "How about if I touch here? Will Yocchan feel better?" I rub my fingers against the roof of her heat. "AH!" There it is. I keep on hitting that spot, over and over again and she clings to me even tighter. Each thrust I make makes her clench around me.

 

"AH! HN!"

 

"Yocchan likes it here, yeah? Yocchan's so cute." I kiss the soft skin right below her eye, "Good girl, Yocchan."

 

Soon, I feel her clench around me constantly, signaling that she's gonna cum.

 

"Is Yocchan gonna cum?"

 

"L-Lily! AH!"

 

Her fingers cling to the skin on my back. "I know, Yocchan. Be a good girl and cum for me."

 

With the few final thrusts, she shudders under me and grabs my hair. She cums on my hand as she continues to tense up and squirm.

 

After feeling her let go, I pull out and lick my fingers clean. She lies there, exhausted. 

 

I poke her cheek with every word I sing, "Sleepy Yocchan? Sleepy Yocchan." I giggle to myself. "You having fun with my face?" I laugh and stop messing with her face and singing, "I've been having fun with you since we began." She groans in embarrassment and turns on her side and I laugh.

 

I lie in front of her and smile before pulling her into a hug. "Mmm... I love hugging you." She wraps her arms around me, "I love hugging you, too..." I could easily hear the embarrassment in her voice and I giggle. "I love you, Yocchan." Yocchan rubs her face into my neck, "I love you, too..." We drift off to sleep, eager to have our next "roleplay."


	4. Our Secret Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jen16 ( ^ω^ )

I wake up the next morning, Yocchan in my arms, peacefully sleeping. I smile at her before giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. Her smooth skin gently rubs against mine as she shuffles in the sheets. I cup her cheek and ruby it with my thumb, "Yocchan~ It's time to wake up."

 

She whines a bit before slightly opening her eyes and then snuggling into my neck, hugging me tighter, "5 more minutes..." I sigh, "Yocchan~ We have school~ I wanna snuggle some more, too, but school doesn't want that right now." She whines again.

 

"Yocchan~ Come on, we have to get up~ Or I'm gonna do something!" She just groans and hugs me some more. I sigh and then, I decide to go along with what I had planned.

 

I slip my hand under the sheets and gently glide my finger against her slit, "HIYA!"

 

"Come on, Yocchan~"

 

"Lily! I-I'm trying to sleep!" She blushes and hugs me tighter, but I simply slip my finger into her, making her let out a light moan.

 

I slowly pump my finger in and out of her, hoping she'll cooperate, "Yocchan~" Yocchan clings to me tighter, "L-Lily!"

 

"Mmm..."

 

I slip another finger into her and begin to move faster, "N-No! L-Lily!" I giggle and begin to hit that certain spot in her that makes her squirm. "NYA~!" I feel her fingers begin to dig into my back, "Are you gonna wake up?" She shakes her head and I move faster. Yocchan whimpers and squeezes around me, signaling that she's gonna cum, but because she wouldn't get up, I decide to tease her. 

 

After feeling her begin to shudder, I pull out, making her eyes shoot wide open and sit up.

 

"L-Lily?"

 

"Are you gonna get up?" I tease. She looks at me, her face bright red, "Don't wanna..." I smirk at her, "Then I guess you'll be ok if I stop, right?" She whimpers.

 

"So, are you gonna get up?"

 

"Yeah...”

 

I giggle before pinning her back onto the bed, "Good girl."

 

I slip my fingers back into her wet heat, making her cling to me again, just like last night. A few thrusts later, she tightens around me again, "You're free to cum now, Yocchan." She blushes harder and with one final thrust, she reaches her peak and with a long, soft, satisfying moan, she cums.

 

After, I look at the clock. "OH, SHIT! Yocchan, we're gonna be late!" She gets up immediately and we put all our clothes on.

 

Although it was a weekend, we still had an Aqours meeting in the clubroom. We get up and get ready.

 

When we get there, we arrive looking like a disheveled mess. I slam the clubroom door open, out of breath, scaring everyone in the room.

 

"Riko-chan, you're an hour late!"

 

"S-Sorry, Chika-chan..."

 

"Yoshiko-chan! Why're you late, too?!"

 

"It's Yohane!"

 

"I had to wake her up-OW!" I look at Yocchan who had just elbowed me in the ribs, completely flustered.

 

"That and we ran here."

 

"You two are lucky this isn't a practice session."

* * *

 We apologize and then sit down.

 

Once everything was covered, we just hung out in the clubroom. I open my non-roleplay chat with Yocchan and sat in the corner of the room. Yocchan sat across from me, but I couldn't actually do any coupley things with her with everyone else in the room. 

* * *

 **Riko:** So~

 

 **Yoshiko:** What is it?

 

 **Riko:** Have you learned your lesson?

 

 **Yoshiko:**... 

* * *

I look up at her. Her face was red, making me smirk. 

* * *

 **Riko:** You know, you're cute when you blush. Especially when I'm deep inside you. (｡¬ω-)

 

 **Yoshiko:** (o///o) omg, wth that's embarrassing, stop it...

 

 **Riko:** And then, you'd be a good girl and cum for me~

 

 **Yoshiko:** Oh, God, what the hell?! (o///o)

 

 **Riko:** And then you'd snuggle into me~ And you'd be all flustered when I kiss your adorable, little head~

 

 **Yoshiko:** (o///o)

* * *

"I-I'm going to the bathroom..." she gets up and leaves, bright red. 

* * *

 **Riko:** Aww, are you embarrassed?~

 

 **Yoshiko:** NO SHIT SHERLOCK

 

 **Riko:** But I know you love it when I make you cum~

* * *

"Riko-chan, is she your girlfriend or someone random?"

 

I blush and turn around to see Chika-chan, looking over my shoulder. Everyone looks at me, "CHIKA-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

"Ooh~ Is Riko-chan texting someone?~" Mari-chan says playfully. Chika-chan smirks at her, "Not too sure if it counts, but she's sexting them."

 

I get bright red and bonk her on her head, "STUPID CHIKA-CHAN!"

 

"OW!"

 

Then, I see Yocchan text back. 

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** Stop~ (>///<)

* * *

"THAT'S SHAMELESS!" Dia-san screams from across the room.

 

"Do you really believe that?" asks Kanan-chan, giving her a look meaning "seriously." 

 

"Ooh~ I wanna see~" Chika-chan pins me down, "WAH?! Chika-chan?! Get off!" She pretends to think for a bit and then smiles, "Nope! Mari-chan! Catch!" She grabs my phone and tosses it to Mari-chan. Mari-chan grabs my phone, a giant smirk on her face, "Thank you~!"

 

"Don't you fucking dare!"

 

She looks at my phone, "What do we have here?"

 

She looks through our most recent chat, "Looky here..." She smirks, "'And then, you'd be a good girl and cum for me~'" I get even redder. "So she's a good girl, huh?"

 

"Shut up!"

 

"And she likes it when you make her cum? You're a little smooth-talker, aren't cha?" She smirks at me again and I look up to see Chika-chan doing the same.

 

"Aww, is Riko-chan embarrassed?"

 

"Shut up!" Then, I get another text. 

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** You there?

* * *

"Aww, she's worried about you~ Luckily, we can fix that!"

 

"Don't you fucking dare!"

 

She begins to say what she's typing, "'I'm fine. I was just imagining how you'd look on my bed. Not sleeping, but tied up. Ready for punishment.' And a winky face. And send."

 

"You didn't..."

 

"Yes, I did! Now time to wait for her reply~" I hear my phone go off.

 

"Looks like she texted back."

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** W-What the hell? W-Why're you thinking about that at school?! And y-you know that's too intense for me... 

* * *

 "Aww~ Looks like someone's gentle for her 'good girl.'"

 

"S-She's timid, ok?! Got a problem with that?!"

 

"Nope, but isn't that a little boring? Let's spice things up."

* * *

 **Mari, Pretending to be Riko:** I know, I was just messing with you. But~ I'd love it if you'd send me some nudes. 

* * *

 She reads it out loud again.

 

"You didn't just ask her for nudes?!"

 

"Well, why not? Oh! She texted back!"

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** E-Eh?! B-But you said I didn't have to if I didn't want to... you always ask first...

* * *

"Wow~ Someone's a good girlfriend, aren't they?"

 

"S-She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to! So stop pestering her!"

* * *

 **Mari, Pretending to be Riko:** I'm kidding~ But I'd still like to have you eating me out.

* * *

"S-She's never done that! Stop pressuring her!"

 

"But wouldn't you want that?"

 

"Not if she doesn't want to!"

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** Wait, are you mad about this morning? I know you had to, uh (¬///¬), wake me up and wasted time, but I'm sorry!

* * *

"This morning?"

* * *

 **Yoshiko:** Lily, please don't be mad at me...

* * *

 "'Lily?'"

 

My eyes go wide, "QUIT IT! You're making her feel bad!"

 

"Wait a minute... 'Lily'... " she smirks, "Oh ho ho, it just got even better!"

 

"What is it?! I wanna know!" Chika-chan says excitedly.

 

Then, Yocchan comes back, seeing me struggling on the table.

 

"What the hell?"

 

"Speak of the devil," Mari-chan smirks at her. Then, she realizes that she has my phone.

 

"W-What are you doing?"

 

"Oh? Was Riko-chan not sexting you just now?"

 

She gets even redder. "W-WHAT THE HELL, MARI?!" Everyone in the room either goes bright red or gets a shit-eating grin on their face.

 

Suddenly, I'm tied to the chair by Chika-chan and she lets me go, "Chika-chan! Let me go!"

 

"Yoink!" Chika-chan grabs Yocchan's phone and then pushes her onto a chair and ties her up, too.

 

"What the hell?! Let me go! And let Lily go, too!"

 

She looks over Yocchan's phone and then mine. She smirks, "IT IS YOSHIKO-CHAN!"

 

"Eh? ... EH?! L-Lily?"

 

"Yocchan, I'm sorry... We were caught..."

 

"Eh?"

 

"So you're little miss smooth-talker's good girl."

 

"EH?!" she blushes, but she also glares at her, "I-I knew something was wrong! Lily would've never done that!"

 

"Or would she?"

 

"She won't!"

 

"Ara, for someone so timid in bed, you're awfully loud~"

 

"S-Shut up!"

 

"Well, now we know how she woke you up~"

 

"Goddammit!"

 

Suddenly, Yocchan somehow unties herself and then unties me. She gives me a smirk, proud of herself, "I knew it would come in handy one day." I smile at her and let out a light giggle. "Aww, look at you two. Being all flirty flirty with each other~ How shiny~!" Mari-chan smirks at us. Chika-chan smirks as well. We both glare at them, "You wanna give 'em back?"

 

"Not really."

 

"FALLEN ANGEL SECRET TECHNIQUE: DEMON DRAGON LOW KICK!" She does her technique, which is just a jumping while doing a low kick, and lands on her feet. She made the two fall over and drop our phones. She picks them up, "Thank you very much."

 

Yocchan turns to me, "Here, Lily." I grab my phone, still looking at her in shock. '

 

'She blushes, "W-What?"

 

"Damn, I'm gay."

 

"W-Wha-?!"

 

"Well, for you, that is."

 

She hides her face in my neck and I smirk, "Miss smooth-talker..." I giggle, "Well aren't you this smooth-talker's good girl?"

 

"...I-I don't know..." I pet her head, "You are."

 

"HAH! GAAAYYYYYY!" I ignore Mari-chan.

 

"Mari-san, you've ruined their relationship enough. Don't poke more holes in the boat," Dia-san scolds.

 

"Mari, you need to fix those holes," Kanan-chan says, disappointment in her voice. She scratches the back of her head, "I guess I went a little too far."

 

"You made Riko-chan look bad! In front of her girlfriend, that is! And her girlfriend being our friend at that! So I think you may have gone over 'a little!'"

 

"Y-Yeah, maybe... I-I'll fix that."

 

She picks up her phone and it looks like she texts someone.

 

"And done!"

 

"What is?" Dia-san asks.

 

Mari-chan walks up to us, "I apologize for almost fucking up your relationship. But~! In order to make up for that, I booked you two the best room at my family's hotel for 2 days, 1 night! At the end of the first day, aka the 1 night, I got you two a special romantic dinner at your room! Choose what you want and it'll come in a snap! When you get to the room, which should be around 10, egg sandwiches will be provided for lunch and for dessert, a chocolate cake topped with strawberries! Your room includes a large balcony, with a personal hot tub, a large bedroom! Everything will be free!" she gives us a smirk and a wink, "That includes the stuff for the bedroom~"

 

Everyone looks at her in shock. Kanan looks at her with worry as well, "M-Mari..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"H-How much would've that cost?"

 

"Oh? Hmm... Maybe about... 300,000,000 yen?"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

We blush, "M-Mari-chat, w-we can't accept this! T-That is way too much!" Yocchan begins to panic as well, "Y-Yeah, I don't think you should go that far for us!"

 

"Aww, at least let me give you the dinner!" We both blush, "F-Fine..." She smiles in victory.

 

The day goes by fast as we were bombarded with questions from the rest.

 

Yocchan is staying over again. And the next day, we're going to Mari-chan's hotel for a dinner date. I lie in bed, Yocchan laying on top of me, peacefully sleeping, as I pet her head. I whisper and kiss her head, "Good night, Yocchan. I love you." I smile at her and she snuggles into me, smiling. I close my eyes and soon, I drift off to sleep.


	5. Our Secret Part V

Yocchan left for home the next morning. She said she wanted to do some important planning. By "important planning," she meant "I need to get ready for later so I won't look stupid in front of you." I giggle and think to myself,  _You won't look stupid, Yocchan._

 

I look through my closet, "Now, what should I wear..." I look through my special clothing. You know, my fancy dresses and all that stuff. I skim through them over and over again, _W-What do I wear?! What if she won't like it?!_

 

"Well, aren't you worked up?"

 

I jump and turn towards my bedroom door.

 

There stood my mother, leaning against the door frame, giving me a teasing smile. "U-Uh..." She laughs, "Sorry I scared you. Although, I'm sure whatever you'll wear will be fine."

 

"B-But, it's like a-Eh?" I look at her in shock. She laughs again, "Aren't you going on a date?" I blush, "EH?!" Mom walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure Yoshiko-chan will be ok with whatever you pick."

 

"EH?!?!" I get redder and she laughs again, "Don't think I haven't noticed you two."

 

"W-What made you think that, hehehe..." I laugh sheepishly.

 

"Riko, I check on you when you sleep sometimes."

 

"Eh?"

 

"And one day I happened to find the door locked."

 

"Eh?"

 

"And I unlocked the door to see clothing scattered around the room."

 

"Eh?"

 

"And you sleeping in your bed."

 

"Eh?"

 

"With Yoshiko-chan."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Naked."

 

"EH?!"

 

I turn bright red and she laughs, "I'm glad you at least cleaned up your sheets, though."

 

"MOM!" She laughs again, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help but tease you."

 

"Y-You're not mad?"

 

"Why would I be?"

 

"..."

 

"You mean that you're dating?"

 

"That and..."

 

"That it's Yoshiko-chan?" I nod.

 

We walk to the bed and sit down. She hugs me, "I'm not mad, Riko. I've known that you've probably liked girls for a while now. And I know Yoshiko-chan is someone who is trustworthy." I hug her back, "She is..."

 

"Mm. That's why you should marry her."

 

I perk right up, shocked, "EH?!" She laughs, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

 

She stands up and walks towards the door. Right before she leaves the room and closes the door, she turns towards me and says, "Although, I wouldn't mind if you did." She winks at me and then leaves, leaving me in shock.

 

"So, you gonna marry her?"

 

I jump and turn towards the balcony, where I see a smirking Chika-chan, sitting by the door. I get redder, "Chika-chan?!" She scoffs playfully, "You've got your mom's permission. Now you just need Yoshiko-chan's mom's."

 

I open the door and pull her inside.

 

"WAH?!"

 

I close the door, "Chika-chan, why the hell are you on my balcony?!"

 

"I heard some ruckus comin' from your room, so I decided to check it out."

 

"H-How much did you hear?"

 

"Oh, every single thing."

 

"Stupid Chika-chan!"

 

"Hah?!"

 

"Don't eavesdrop!"

 

"It's not eavesdropping if you're screamin' at the top of your lungs."

 

I pout, knowing she's probably right. 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?"

 

"Ah-!" _I forgot..._

 

"Seriously? You need more help than we thought."

 

"I don't need he-Wait, 'we?'"

 

She points towards her balcony and out pops You-chan, Mari-chan, and Dia-san.

 

"EH?!"

 

"CROSS THE CANYON!"

 

"Eh?"

 

Mari-chan picks up Dia-san, "Eh?" She throws her over the balcony onto my side, "PIGYAH?!" The others jump over.

 

"Wassup, Riko-chan!" You-chan waves at me.

 

"That was absolutely dangerous, Mari-san!"

 

" _It's fine, it's fine!_ "

 

"Why are you all here?! And why're you stalking me?!"

 

Dia-san rubs the back of her neck, still a little sore from Mari-chan throwing her over, "Chika-san and Mari-san thought it would be a good idea to help you two get ready for tonight."

 

"Wait, the rest are stalking Yocchan?!"

 

"I wouldn't say stalking, more like watching what she's doing," states Chika-chan.

 

"Do you not know the definition of 'stalking?!'"

 

"Agh, nevermind~"

 

Then I suddenly get a call from Yocchan. I pick up the phone, "Hello?"

 

[LILY!]

 

I pull the phone away from my ear. I had accidentally pressed the speakerphone button.

 

"Yocchan?"

 

[The two other second years and third years are stalking you!]

 

"I am aware," I say as I aggressively look at the 4 girls.

 

"Ooh~! Is that Yoshiko-chan? _Shiny~!_ "

 

[Eh?]

 

I sigh, "I assume you've got Kanan-chan, Ruby-chan, and Hanamaru-chan."

 

[Yeah... Are they "helping?"]

 

"Yup..." I sigh again.

 

[MIRAI, ZURA! H-Hey! Zuramaru, put that down! But it's so cool, zura!]

 

"Uh, what's going on there?"

 

[Zuramaru is fucking with my stuff for later. AND SHE NEEDS TO PUT IT DOWN. Zura~! L-Lily, I have to call you back. Sorry...]

 

"Don't worry, Yocchan. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

 

[Yeah.]

 

"Love you."

 

[Love you, too... FUCKING ZURAMARU!]

 

We hang up and I turn to see 3 out of the 4 grinning at me, "W-What?"

 

"'Love you,' huh?"

 

I blush. "S-Shut up, Chika-chan!"

 

Then, I hear the door open, "I thought I heard someone other than Riko."

 

"U-Uh..."

 

"We apologize for intruding," Dia-san bows at my mother.

 

"It's fine, it's fine. Riko, I'm going out tonight so when you get home, I assume you'll be with Yoshiko-chan for some 'special time?' There should be some snacks in the fridge.'" She smirks at me and I blush, "MOM!" Everyone else, except Dia-san, smirks at me.

 

"'Special time~'"

 

"S-Shut up, Mari-chan..."

 

"Well, I'm going to the store. You 5 have fun."

 

Before she exits, she turns around and smirks at me, "Later on, should I expect little Yoshiko-chans and Rikos running around?" I get redder, "MOM!"

 

"Sorry, sorry. But she's a good kid and you should marry her. Have fun~!"

 

Mom closes the door behind her. I facepalm and whisper to myself, "Goddammit, Mom..."

 

"Wait, she's letting you two get married?!"

 

"If we do..."

 

"Yeah! Apparently, they were caught naked in bed together by her when they were sleeping!" I karate chop Chika-chan's head, "OW!"

 

"Don't say that!"

 

"T-That's shameless!"

 

"Dia~ You're such a buzzkill~" Dia-san looks at Mari-chan offended, "I-I am not! I am very entertaining!"

 

"If you're talking about your facial expressions, then yeah, you're very entertaining."

 

"Mari-san!"

 

" _It's joke!_ "

 

I sigh and think to myself,  _These people..._

 

"Ok, if you all are gonna just mess around, then do it somewhere other than where I'm busy."

 

"Busy picking what to wear?"

 

Chika-chan smirks at me and I blush.

 

"W-Well, uh..."

 

"That's where I come in!"

 

You-chan jumps up and does her signature salute.

 

"You-chan?"

 

"There's a reason why Ruby-chan and I were put into separate groups! As the clothing designers of Aqours, she has the duty of helping Yoshiko-chan and I have the duty of helping you!"

 

"Geez..."

 

I let out a sigh, "Fine...But I'm not wearing a uniform!" I hear You-chan mumble something under her breath. "What?" She looks up at me, "N-Nothing! Just thinking to myself!"

 

"Fine then... Let's get started..."

* * *

You-chan made an entirely new dress and I have no idea if Yocchan will like it. A long, light pink dress with a light gray ribbon around my waist.

 

"W-What if she doesn't like it?"

 

"You'll be fine, Riko-chan! Yoshiko-chan'll love it! Just go full steam ahead!"

 

I blush at You-chan's words and proceed to take a deep breath.  _Here we go..._

 

I see the other girls hide in the bushes and I wait for Yocchan in front of the hotel. I stare at them and they give me a thumbs up and an eager smile. Then I see Yocchan's group join them, "You realize I can literally see all of you, right?"

 

"J-Just pretend we're not here!"

 

I sigh at Chika-chan's words but when I look up I immediately stop in my tracks.

 

"H-Hey..."

 

I blush and my eyes go wide, "Y-Yocchan..."

 

There she stands, a few meters away from me, nicely dressed in a black tuxedo. The rose on it is light pink with light gray leaves. They definitely chose those colors on purpose.

 

She walks up to me, still fidgeting with her hands.

 

"Y-You look amazing..."

 

She blushes and looks at the ground, "Y-You're beautiful..." I gently take Yocchan's hands into mine and smile, "Thank you, Yocchan."

 

I cup her cheeks with my hands and gently make our foreheads touch. I whisper to her, "Somehow, even if you look as amazing as you do now, you're still adorable..." She whispers back, "I could say the same thing about you..."

 

We giggle for a bit and then I say, "Should we get going?"

 

"Mm."

 

We pull away and look into each others' eyes and smile.

 

"GODDAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS?!"

 

Chika-chan jumps out of the bushes, obviously frustrated.

 

We look towards her and blush. _I forgot they were there..._

 

"Chika-san!"

 

"Great job, Chika. You ruined their moment," says Kanan, obviously disappointed in her childhood friend. "That was so cute, zura!" Ruby nods in agreement. I see Yocchan facepalm and whisper to herself, "These people..."

 

I look at her, looking just as disappointed in them as she is, "I know, right..."

 

But, hoping to lighten her mood, I gently slip my hand in hers and she immediately goes bright red, "L-Lily?!"

 

I smile at her, "Shall we get going?" She nods and holds my hand back.

 

And so, we head over to the room Mari got for us.

 

We enter the room, our hands sadly separated, and look at it amazed, "I feel broke looking at this..."

 

"I _am_ broke even without looking at this..."

 

She looks at me and I let out a light laugh, "Sometimes I wish I could just hold you for the entire day."

 

She blushes and looks at the ground in embarrassment. I giggle and hug her. She shyly hugs me back and I smile. "Shall we get some dinner now?" She nods into my neck, "Mm..."

 

Once we sit at the table, which was located outside, we order our food via phone call and then wait.

 

I stare at Yocchan and she looks tense. That and she's bright red.

 

"Yocchan?"

 

"Y-Yes?!"

 

"You seem tense. Are you ok?" She nods, "I-I'm just really nervous..."

 

I giggle and hold her hand from across the table, "Don't worry, Yocchan. Even if everything doesn't go according to plan, I'll still enjoy it very much."

 

"W-Why?"

 

"Because you'll be here with me."

 

She turns bright red, "Goddammit, Lily! Don't go all smooth on me like that!" I giggle, "Wasn't trying to. I was just being honest. And honestly," I begin to whisper, "I'd love it if afterward, we could have a little fun at my place."

 

She looks up at me with wide-eyes and a bright-red face, knowing what I meant by 'having fun' at my place, "...O-Ok..."

 

I smile at her, but then, we suddenly hear the door burst open.

 

"WASSUP~!"

 

We deadpan as Mari-chan barges in with our food, "I got your shit!"

 

I facepalm and whisper to myself, "Goddamit, Mari-chan..."

 

"This for you and then this for you~! Bye~!"

 

She leaves and I let out a sigh. I look up at Yocchan and giggle, "Even if everything doesn't go as planned." She smiles, "Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was nice. We talked about various things and now that we were finished eating, we got up.

 

"That was nice."

 

"Yeah..."

 

I held Yocchan's hand and hugged her. She hugged back and when we separated, we headed over to my house. Mari-chan had said just to leave and she'll take care of the rest.

 

When we got to my bedroom, I locked the door and Yocchan sat on the bed. I closed the curtains and then walked over to Yocchan, whose face was bright red.

 

I smile at her and rub her cheek with my nose, "You ready?"

 

She nods and I gently lie her down and get on top of her. Yocchan holds me close as we press our lips together.

 

"Mm..."

 

My tongue enters her mouth and she reciprocates the action. She moans softly into my mouth.

 

When we pull away, we remove every piece of clothing we had on.

 

"So pretty..." I breathe out. Yocchan blushes, "Y-You're beautiful."

 

"I could say the same about you..."

 

I gently kiss her, "Let's begin, shall we?"

 

She nods and I begin to gently nip at her neck. She whimpers in pleasure as I kiss my way towards her chest. I let out a pleased hum when I feel Yocchan rub against me. However, I decide to tease her some more before playing with her there. "Nn..."

 

I begin to play with her chest, gently licking and rubbing them. Her chest is soft and she lets out adorable whimpers when I press my knee gently into her crotch.

 

Deciding to move on after a few minutes, I gently move my hand lower, caressing her soft skin on her stomach along the way. She lets out a light moan and I rub my nose against her cheek, "Ready?"

 

She nods and I begin to gently touch her slit. Her wetness was sure to make slipping into her entrance almost painless. I hear her moan quietly making me smirk. I begin to rub her clit gently with my thumb, making her squirm and grab the sheets.

 

"L-Lily-!"

 

"Mm..."

 

I slip two fingers into her, making her clench around me immediately. I giggle, "So eager, hm?"

 

Yocchan whines in embarrassment and I kiss her cheek.

 

"I have a surprise after this, so get ready for that."

 

She nods and I begin to pump my fingers in and out of her. The sweet cries that she makes just encourages me to make her cum. But I like being gentle with her.

 

Yocchan clenches around my fingers and I smile and speed up.

 

"Mm-!"

 

And soon enough, "Nn-!"

 

She releases all over my hand, but I just lick it off, much to her embarrassment.

 

I giggle as I open a drawer under the bed.  _Perfect._

 

I see her looking at me from the edge of the bed. I look up at her and smile. I place a chaste kiss on her lips before getting up, "Oofy."

 

I plop back onto the bed and rub my head into Yocchan's.

 

After, I place a kiss on her cheek before gently pinning her back onto the bed. I see her face go bright red.

 

"Wanna see the surprise?" She nods and I pull out the item I had gotten from the drawer.

 

"E-EH?!"

 

I giggle.

 

"L-Lily?"

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"B-Be gentle though..." I smile at her and nod, "Of course."

 

And so, I slip one half of the strap-on into me, letting out a light moan, and I put it on, "Ready?"

 

Yocchan nods shyly and I hover above her. She wraps her arms under mine and hugs me. I kiss her cheek and nuzzle it.

 

Then, I position the other half at her entrance and slowly push my way into her. We both let out a pleased groan.

 

Once our hips touch, I slowly begin to thrust. Yocchan seemed to enjoy it so far. Her quiet whimpers and moans fill my ears as she hugs me tighter.

 

Soon, I pick up the pace, much to our pleasure.

 

"L-Lily! Nn-!"

 

"Y-Yocchan...Mmn..."

 

"L-Lily-! Nn-! D-Don't stop-!"

 

"I-I wasn't planning- Ah! To-! Nn-!"

 

Our cries fill the room as I thrust into her.

 

 

"L-Lily-! Y-You're too good... Nn-! I-I can't-Ah! Go on...much longer-!"

 

"N-Neither can I...Fuck, Yocchan! I-I'm cumming-!"

 

"MN-!"

 

She tenses up below me as we release.

 

I pull the toy out of both of us and wipe it down before throwing it to the side.

 

I flop next to Yocchan, exhausted. She snuggles up to me immediately afterward. I hug her close to me.

 

I managed to breathe out, "W-Was it good?"

 

"Y-Yeah...Hah..."

 

"That's good."

 

"I'm tired..."

 

I kiss her forehead, "Same here...Let's go to sleep. I think that's what'll be best for us." I feel her nod in the crook of my neck, "Yeah...G'night, Lily..."

 

"Goodnight, Yocchan. I love you."

 

"I love you, too..."

 

We soon fall asleep as we wait for the future ahead of us. 

 

**OMAKE:**

"Yocchan, can you get Canon, Chimera, and Riyo?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Yocchan picks up our two cats and places Canon and on my lap. Chimera sits on Yocchan's. Riyo jumps on the couch and sits next to us.

 

"I thought you were talking to me," Kanan laughs sheepishly. I giggle, "Of course not. After all, we haven't met up in a while."

 

"So which one's Chimera?"

 

I point at the one with the half-black, half-orange tabby face, answering You-chan's question. The fur on the rest of her has a mixture of the two halves. "So Canon is the one on your lap?" I nod and smile.

 

"Is there any troubles between the cats and the dog, zura?"

 

Yocchan answers, "Nah. They're really chill around each other."

 

"Yeah. They'll lick Riyo sometimes and then they'll fall asleep together."

 

Canon is our black tuxedo cat and Riyo is our black and white corgi.

 

It's been several years since then and we got married. Probably one of the best days of my life.

 

We talk with the other members of Aqours and when they leave, I pull out my phone and look at Yocchan, "Wanna?" She scoffs playfully, "Fine, but if we end up in the bedroom, it's your fault." I wink at her, "That's the plan." Yocchan blushes and she takes out her phone. 

* * *

 **Riko:** Hey.

 

 **Yoshiko:** Hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
